


Can't Deny (and don't even want to)

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fanart, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, NSFW Art, not that explicit but def not sfw, such a sucker for android!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HK-800 wants Connor and Connor wants Hank. There shouldn't be a problem.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 58





	Can't Deny (and don't even want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching and reading, and let me know what you think :D

“After this, will... can you still pretend you don't want me, Hank?”

“I'm an android sent by ...”

“Cut the crap! I'm sitting in your lap. I can feel your dick, or whatever the android equivalent is, poking against my ass right now. Stop lying to me!”

“I'm not, I'm... scared. I...feel. For the very first time, and it's .. overwhelming.”

“Like that, too. That you get all hot, bothered, scared shows you want me.”

“You're drunk.”

“I haven't been sober since 2024.”

“And that's exactly why we shouldn't do this, Connor.”

“But you want me!”

“That's the problem: I do.”


End file.
